


Trading Light and Fury

by 91daesmods, tixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91daesmods/pseuds/91daesmods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tixing/pseuds/tixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jongdae rings junmyeon up in the middle of the night to get doughnuts, and yixing tags along to keep them warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Light and Fury

**Author's Note:**

> title from [typewriter series #395](http://tylerknott.com/post/48940527309/typewriter-series-395-by-tyler-knott-gregson) by tyler knott gregson. i wrote this at 2am in the morning when i was craving krispy kremes and ot3 interactions.

_"junmyeonnie~_ ”  
  
jongdae’s voice is distorted and crackly from being squeezed through his receiver into junmyeon’s ear, and he gives jongdae a bleary _yeah?_ while he checks the time. “jongdae, what—it’s 12:30, go to bed.”  
  
“ _but i want doughnuts_ ,” jongdae protests.  
  
“at midnight?” junmyeon groans, trying to stay quiet so he doesn’t wake his roommate up.  
  
“ _yes. please? i’ll love you forever_.”  
  
“why me?” junmyeon asks as he seriously contemplates just hanging up on his friend’s whines. his bed is too warm to leave and it will be cold outside.  
  
“ _because i want to eat doughnuts with you_ ,” jongdae says, and junmyeon smiles, before realising there’s probably a second part to jongdae’s explanation. and there is: “ _plus it’s cold out and you have a car_.”  
  
“fine,” junmyeon sighs and then laughs softly as jongdae cheers. “where are you?”  
  
“ _outside your building_ ,” jongdae says, and junmyeon sits up in alarm.  
  
“alone?”  
  
“ _yes?_ ”  
  
“i’ll be down in a sec,” junmyeon says, concerned that jongdae is outside in the wee hours of the morning all by himself. nothing would happen to him, probably, but junmyeon feels slightly guilty for being so reluctant at first, considering jongdae's been outside for god knows how long after being holed up in the library cramming for final exams.  
  
junmyeon quietly jams his feet into his shoes and picks up his jacket from the foot of his bed, putting it on as he swipes his phone and wallet off his bedside table. his hand is on the doorknob when his roommate stirs and sits up with a sleepy, _junma—?_  
  
“sorry, yixing, go back to sleep,” junmyeon apologises.  
  
yixing slips out of his bed, hair sticking up at all sorts of angles and pads over to junmyeon, “where are you going?”  
  
“just going out for a bit with jongdae.”  
  
yixing’s dimple appears at the mention of jongdae, and he reaches back to pick up his own jacket. “i’m coming with you,” he says, before slinging a scarf around his neck as he tucks one around junmyeon's. "don’t want you catching a cold.”  
  
“thanks,” junmyeon grins and lets yixing wrap his fingers around his wrist and lead him out of their room downstairs to jongdae.  
  
“morning!” jongdae greets the two of them loudly when they arrive outside, and junmyeon rolls his eyes.  
  
“how much coffee have you had?” he asks, amused at jongdae’s hyperactivity.  
  
“too much,” jongdae says, linking his arm with yixing’s and tugging them towards junmyeon’s car. “the doughnuts are calling and i’m actually really fucking freezing so can we go?”  
  
yixing makes a moue of concern and threads his fingers with jongdae’s, gasping at the stark difference in their temperatures. “jongdae, you’re freezing!”  
  
“i did say that,” jongdae points out, throwing his bag into junmyeon’s backseat before clambering in after it and pulling yixing in with him. “warm me up?”  
  
junmyeon laughs in exasperation, climbing into the driver’s seat and starting the car, before leaving the university to head to the nearest gas station. yixing sits curled up on the floor, on the middle part of the back, holding jongdae’s hands in his and blowing on them softly to heat them up, and jongdae tells them about the assignment he only just managed to submit before the midnight deadline. junmyeon chuckles and tells him the same thing still happens as you get older, you just get better at dealing with the stress, and yixing hums in agreement.  
  
when they reach the gas station, jongdae scrambles out of the car and drags junmyeon and yixing with him inside, before plucking a box of 12 assorted krispy kremes and trotting over to the counter, beaming expectantly at junmyeon. yixing laughs as junmyeon pays, then pokes jongdae’s ribs.  
  
“so that’s why you woke him up.”  
  
jongdae winks, “don’t lie, that’s also why you came.”  
  
junmyeon holds his hand over his heart as he feigns hurt. “i thought you just loved my company.”  
  
jongdae gives him a cheshire cat grin and gets back in the car, yixing following him. they go back to junmyeon and yixing’s room and sit on yixing’s bed, nestled between all of his blankets— _seriously, xing, how do you have so many_ —with the box of krispy kremes between them.  
  
“this was a good idea,” yixing says, and his lips are frosted with icing sugar. “thanks, junma.”  
  
“you’re welcome,” junmyeon smiles back from where he’s located at the foot of yixing’s bed.  
  
jongdae places his doughnut back in the box and pats the bed on either side of him. “come here, i’m still cold.”  
  
both of them scoot over to him, yixing tangling their legs and junmyeon entwining their fingers.  
  
“you’re not cold,” junmyeon snorts, head resting on jongdae’s shoulder.  
  
“yeah, but i want hugs,” jongdae sniffs, picking his doughnut up again. “plus it worked.”  
  
yixing titters and his socked feet move against jongdae and junmyeon absently. they only finish half of the donuts, opting to place the unfinished box on the floor and shuffling around to lie pressed up against each other, bundled up in yixing's mountain of blankets.  
  
yixing holds junmyeon's hand and rubs circles into it with his thumb. jongdae hums different songs and makes the other two guess the tunes. junmyeon smiles, good idea, jongdae, nuzzling his shoulder. it starts to rain outside, jongdae joking how he can't go back to his room anymore, and junmyeon hushes him, saying he wouldn't let him leave anyway.  
  
_sleep_ , yixing murmurs into jongdae's hair, and junmyeon's eyes fall shut to the steady drumming of the rain on the ground outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments either here or on [LJ](http://91daes.livejournal.com/1643.html) to support the author!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Day Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202216) by [91daesmods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/91daesmods/pseuds/91daesmods), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
